


My Neck, My Back

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin's heart raced and her cheeks flushed. Did she really hear what she thought she heard? </p><p>>> or Three Times Erin Thinks Abby and Holtz Are Doing Something Naughty and The One Time They Really Are</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Neck, My Back

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head because I love the immaturity of Abby and Holtz and I'd like to think they pull pranks on Erin, but at the same time, they're just as nasty (in the good way) physically as they are mentally.

Erin walked down the hall of the fire station with a stack of files in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Patty was downstairs reading maps and looking up the history of haunted restaurants in New York and while Abby and Holtzmann were nowhere to be found. Erin needed to ask Abby an important question about one of their theories from their revised book, but she couldn't find the damn woman. She was just about to turn the corner where the bedrooms were when she heard it. It sounded like... a moan? Erin shook her head and took one more step when she heard it again, louder this time.

"Ungh, put it in, Holtzy! I need it..." Abby grunted from the room right next to where Erin was hiding behind the corner. Her heart began to race and her cheeks flushed. Did she really just hear what she thought she heard?

"Be patient, Abigail," came Holtzmann's voice. "In due time..."

"Noooo, I can't wait anymore! Give it to me, please!" The next thing Erin heard was a loud gasp and an appreciative groan. Without thinking, she turned the corner with her hand over her eyes and screamed "Stop! This is so wrong on so many levels!"

"Uhm, Erin?" Abby inquired, amusement in her voice. "Would you like to join us?"

"What?!" Erin flung her hands away from her eyes and dropped her jaw. The sight before her was not what she anticipated at all. Abby was curled up on the couch under a blanket and Holtzmann was by the TV, a remote control in hand as opening titles for 'The Silence of the Lambs' began playing on the screen. "Wait... What are you guys doing?"

"We are watching Abby's favorite movie," Holtzmann informed her embarrassed friend. A smirk appeared on her face as she dropped her chin and one eyebrow rose up sharply. "What did you think we were doing?"

Erin waved her hands about and shook her head, licking her lips nervously. "Nothing!" she exclaimed. "Nothing at all."

\------

"Has anyone seen my batteries?!" Abby shouted.

Patty and Erin looked up curiously. "Your batteries?" Patty asked, crossing her arms. "We have an entire lab dedicated to fancy gadgets and you're looking for a couple of batteries?" She smiled deviously as Abby's face flushed. "What do you need batteries for, Abigail Lee?"

"None of your business," she looked pointedly at Patty and grinned innocently at Erin before she spun around and went back from the direction she came.

"Where's Holtzmann?" Erin asked. "You'd think she'd have batteries up her sleeves."

"I think Holtzmann is a little tied up, if you get my drift." Patty winked at Erin and the let out a loud laugh at the woman's appalled face. 

Erin opened her mouth to say something when Abby came bursting back into the room with batteries in one hand and the outdated boombox in the other. "I found them! Let's get some tunes on, ladies!"

Just as Abby was about to turn the radio on, Holtzmann came flying in. "Guys, I did it! I finally tied a tie! No more clip on's!" She held up her arms to reveal four different neckties dangling from her arms, a look of sheer excitement and accomplishment on her face.

Patty just laughed, smacking Erin on the back a little too hard before she congratulated her friend. Erin finally closed her mouth when she realized her tongue and lips were drying up.

______

Erin padded sleepily to the sink and filled up a cup with water. It was 4:47 am and she was awoken from her deep sleep by strange sounds come from across the hall in Abby's room. She had just about given up trying to figure out Abby and Holtzmann's relationship, but the wheels began turning again when Holtzmann entered the kitchen not a minute after her, wearing nothing but a t-shirt that hit just above her knees, a tie tied haphazardly around her neck, and her hair and goggles, even more askew than usual, on top of her head.

The blonde woman opened the fridge and grabbed a Gatorade, chugged about half of it, and then put it back away. She glanced at Erin who was just watching curiously and winked. "Gotta balance my electrolytes." Holtzmann said and Erin thought nothing of it as she began drinking her cup of water until she heard Abby call from her room, "Holtzy, hurry up!"

The water sputtered from Erin's mouth and she began choking. Holtzmann's eyes widened and she pounded on Erin's back, trying to help the older woman breathe.

Five minutes later, Erin found out that Holtzmann had a hormonal imbalance (hence the need for Gatorade) and that she and Abby were pulling an all-nighter and binge watching The Walking Dead.

_______

Erin looked both ways before crossing the busy New York street towards the fire house. She and Patty were about to do some research at the library when Erin realized she forgot her reading glasses back at the station. She opened the doors and stepped inside the unusually quiet building. Usually, around this time of day, Holtzmann was blasting music and Abby was humming along as they both worked on sketches and inventions. Erin found the quietness odd and a little eerie, but shrugged, assuming the girls were out, and continued on her search for her leopard print glasses.

She found the item nowhere in site on the bottom floor so she trudged begrudgingly up to the second floor. It was then that she heard the unmistakable moan coming from the lab. Her ears perked up, but she chose to ignore it. She was driving herself mad with these Abby and Holtz scenarios and she needed to stop it. They weren't together, that's it, end of story. She paused mid-step when she heard a gasp followed by a "Ohhh, Holtzy..."

Maybe Holtzmann was giving Abby a back massage? She took three more steps and peered into the lab area when her jaw finally dropped in validation.

"Fuck! Right there! Yes! Yes yes yes yes! Ah! AH! Oohhhh, yeesss!"

Erin watched as Abby, perched up on the lab table completely naked with various projects scattered behind her and her legs wide open with Holtzmann's blonde head between them, threw her head back, her eyelids fluttering and a perfect O forming on her mouth. The sounds of what Holtzmann was obviously doing to her friend were echoing in the large room and Erin gulped quietly, suddenly feeling incredibly warm. Abby breathed heavily, her hands reaching up to play with her bare breasts as Holtzmann lapped at her lazily. She eventually lifted her head and Abby hummed appreciatively, her eyes still closed in bliss. Erin stared at the scene, watching Holtzmann kiss her way up Abby's belly, between her breasts, on the side of her neck, and then her lips. Abby opened her mouth and Erin could visibly see their tongues dueling back and forth. 

She didn't know how long she was standing there, but it wasn't until Abby began tugging at Holtz's clothes that she finally shook herself out of it. Just as she turned to leave, she glanced back and caught Abby's eyes hazel eyes that were gazing straight back at her blue ones. Erin froze and flushed a deep red, but Abby just smiled and winked before grabbing Holtzmann's head and crushing her lips bruisingly against the blonde's.


End file.
